


Highway to Hell

by Timeless_Era



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Era/pseuds/Timeless_Era
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles both attend UCLA. They've never actually spoken to each other, but that's because they're convinced they hate one another. Jared only sees Jensen as the intimidating junior notorious for being a player, and all Jensen can see when he looks at Jared is a geeky freshman who tries way to hard to be liked. Somehow they end up carpooling to Texas over Christmas break, which is just their freaking luck. But it's only like twenty hours, so how bad could it possibly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
